Nostalgia of the Desert
by Chanteru
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been going out, but things aren't going too well. Will Sakura find love in someone else? Perhaps Gaara?


Hey! I'll make this short. :) I've been a little, how you say, obsessed with SakuraxGaara... So this will be a SakuGaara/SakuSasu. Not sure of it's outcome, but I guess I can make up stuff as we go along, 'kay? : )

Summary: His eyes locked unto hers, paralyzing her. But it wasn't out of fear. No, definitely not. She admired those black-lined, jade eyes.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! It's Mashimo Kishimoto.... something like that. Forgot his name... ; ;

* * *

They were in the Uchiha manor. Two ninjas can be seen in a room.

Specifically, Sasuke and Sakura.

Let me cut the chase for you. They are going out BUT it seems like our Sasuke-kun is having a hard time with anger management.

"I saw you looking at him, Sakura! You think I wouldn't notice? !" the raven-haired teenager yelled.

He thought that every time Sakura looked at a guy, it was because she liked him. So he was just a bit... over-protective.

She sighed in aggravation. She thought, 'Why is Sasuke-kun always acting like this??' She lifted her head up to see him still glaring at her. 'Sasuke-kun...'

Inner Sakura tried to lift her spirits.

**::We aren't going to let him yell at US like that, are we?!!:: **

Once again Sakura sighed, but this time with a determined expression set on her face.

She clenched her hands at her sides. "Sasuke," she said dropping the 'kun', "I'm _not _going to let you yell at me like this _anymore_. For the last time..."

She neared him and glared into his eyes, "_I was not looking at Kakashi-sensei._" The look on his face told her that he believed otherwise. She growled at him and thought,

'Unbelievable. Just unbelievable! He doesn't believe a word I say!'

"Sakura."

"Sasuke! He is our sensei for God's sake!! Why would I hit on him? !"

He lowered his eyes in slight contemplation. Keyword: _slight _

She folded her arms across her chest and heaved for a sharp breath. "Sasuke... I understand that you are over-protective of me but-"

His head shot up. "Who said that I was being over-protective of _you_?" he coldly stated. She closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment, which didn't go without his notice.

"Let's just admit it. You can't _stand it_, when someone spares me a second glance. Honestly, I wouldn't have chased you all of these years to leave you and go out with someone else, Sasuke-kun...

"I've loved you all these years and _finally _you agree to go out with me, but..." The tears began to leak out. Frustration, anguish, and all of those other big words that sum up what she was exactly feeling, poured out.

Her head fell down (not on the floor. lol) as she glanced at the floor. He stared at her intently. Really, he did love her.

He just couldn't show his feelings in a well-mannered way, or like a normal person would share their feelings with someone.

Instead he yelled at her and accused her of looking at someone else, or trying to get someone else's attention.

"But lately, I've been thinking... Sasuke-kun. Do you truly love me?" She lifted her head up with a deep emotion hidden in her eyes, focused all on Sasuke.

He was shocked at first, not expecting that question to come up, but upon seeing her seriousness of it he calmly replied, "Yes, Sakura. I love you." He sighed abruptly and placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Sakura. Listen. I'm sorry that I'm acting like a jerk, but I don't want to see my loved ones leave me again... You understand, right?" She looked down at the floor once again, so he tilted her head up, placing his right hand under her chin.

"Right?"

She laid her head onto his **muscled chest**. (Ooooo! lol Kidding!) She mumbled a 'yes' and then felt herself being pushed away.

That's when he took the initiative and leaned in to kiss her. He didn't want to rush things, because he was 'Sasuke', so he left it at that.

But hey, it was good enough for her since they hadn't kissed at all in their relationship so far. And he was the one to bring it up so that's a plus!

Just when he was going to pull away, she rushed in for another. She had locked lips with him, savoring the taste of it in case she wouldn't have another chance like this again.

'Finally!' she thought. 'I'm kissing Sasuke-kun!'

He, of course, complied with her wishes because he was enjoying himself as well. After he got that 'kiss' from Naruto, he just **had** to kiss a girl so he could feel whole again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He held her firmly with his hands placed a little below her waist. Occasionally, he stroked her back with one of his hands.

When they felt a little out of breath, they had broke apart and their eyes had darted to everything in the room except to the person that was in front of them.

"Hehe.. Well, that was... um..." she was at a loss for words, as she blushed brightly, making sure not to look at him for some strange reason.

He coughed. "Yeah, uh, that was... interesting." He had no better word to describe it. Well, any word that he was willingly to share with her, at least. He also couldn't help but to blush at the unnaturalness of the event.

They had both glanced at each other and felt their faces burning with a weird sensation. Then, they quickly glanced at the nearest wall, ready to say their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" she said meekly.

"Yeah... Tomorrow." he mumbled. She pecked him on the lips and ran off.

He just stood there, feeling a little stupid, and went straight to sleep with the pink-haired kunoichi on his mind. The blush never left his face.

* * *

Well? How was that? Sorry, I'm not good at intimate scenes and stuff. ::sweat drop:: This was just a prologue, so more will come your way!


End file.
